


Twilight of the Gods

by meteoropera



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, End of the World, F/M, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreamed of oceans. She dreamed of red skies. She dreamed that it was the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the Gods

She dreamed of oceans - vast stretches of salty blue liquids spreading all over the darkening earth, drowning lives, quenching the thirsty deserts.

 

The sky darkened further and one by one, the stars plummet. Gravity was lifted off the earth and everything began to float upwards towards the crumbling Heavens.

A distant horn sounded in the distant.

 

The stars materialized and she remembered seeing herself suddenly standing amongst a sea of people whose faces she could not remember.

The sky was an eerie contrast of red and black despite the sun setting ages ago.

 

She ran, trying to find solace in her house. The town she lived in, like the rest of the world, was in pieces. Bodies gracing the pavements as far as any eye could see. Her house was in shambles and her father?

 

Dead.

Just like Mother.

The sound of horns grew louder and louder.

 

She then saw herself standing in front of an ocean of blood.

 

"LOKI!" She screamed, reaching out for the Trickster God as the Bitfrost Guardian struck him down.

 

But no sound came out of her lips. Her body stayed rooted to her spot, frozen in shock as his body hit the sea bed soundlessly, joining the mortals and Gods alike deep down in a grave of tears.

 

This was Ragnarok.


End file.
